Odcinek 7712
9 listopada 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Ann Willmott Mark Pinciotti Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Edward Scott |odcinki= 7711. « 7712. » 7713. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Wyatt zapewnia o swojej lojalnościW Spencer Publications, Wyatt wspomina ojcu o rozmowie ze Steffy, która zapewniała, że Liam czuje się dobrze. Wyatt ma nadzieję, że Brooke rozumie, że Bill nie ponosi winy za wypadek Liama, jednak Spencer uważa, że żona spisała go już na straty - podobnie jak Liam. Bill nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego syn tak bardzo angażuje się w sprawy Sally i podejrzewa, że teraz będzie miała na niego jeszcze większy wpływ. Wyatt zapewnia ojca o swojej lojalności, a Bill zaznacza, że nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z potrzeby Liama, aby ratować Sally. thumb|left|300px|Steffy prosi Liama, by zakończył znajomość z SallyW domu na klifie, Liam wspomina pocałunek z Sally. Tymczasem Steffy martwi się o męża i chce wiedzieć, czy naprawdę wszystko z nim w porządku. Liam jest rozgoryczony decyzją ojca o zburzeniu firmy i jego obsesji na tym punkcie. "A co z twoją obsesją?", pyta Steffy i zwraca uwagę na niesieniu przez niego pomocy Sally prawie na każdym kroku, co omal nie przypłacił życiem. Liam natomiast zaznacza, że sprawy między nim i jego ojcem się nie ułożą, gdyż mu już nie ufa. Nie może znieść obsesji Billa na punkcie zwyciężania i zaspokajanie swojego ego. Steffy nie ufa Sally i zaznacza, że mąż nie ma już obowiązku pomagania jej. "Powinieneś przestać się z nią widywaćOryg. You should kiss her goodbye. Idiomatyczne wyrażenie kiss something goodbye oznacza akceptację tego, że coś lub kogoś się traci. Kiss - pocałunek.", sugeruje Steffy, a Liam oznajmia, że musi wyjść. thumb|300px|Steffy pociesza BillaSteffy zastaje Billa w jego rezydencji i upewnia się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Spencer sięga po alkohol, ale odkłada szklankę, kiedy spogląda na zdjęcie Liama. Mężczyzna wyznaje synowej, że Brooke odeszła od niego na dobre. Ściąga z palca obrączkę i żałuje, że żona nie była dla niego wyrozumiała - tak jak Steffy. Ona zauważa, że w przeciwieństwie do niej, Brooke nie widziała jak cierpiał Bill przez ostatnie tygodnie. Steffy chciałaby, aby w ich rodzinie zapanował spokój, a Spencerowi doceniali się wzajemnie zamiast wykorzystywać przeciwko sobie swoje różnice. Zaznacza również, jak bardzo zmieniło ją małżeństwo z Liamem, który pokazał jej czym jest oddanie i inne cenne wartości. Steffy zapewnia Billa, że on także wkrótce pogodzi się z synem. thumb|left|300px|Sally prosi Liama o milczenieW swoim mieszkaniu, Sally wspomina pocałunek z Liamem. Coco przyrządza swojej "siostrze i współlokatorce" śniadanie. Oznajmia, że nie wybaczy Billowi zniszczenia Spectry. Coco żartuje również, że powinny sobie sprawić kota i wspomina o udzielaniu się Liama na rzecz schroniska dla zwierząt. Sally wyjawia jak bardzo bała się, że nie wyjdzie cało z opresji, ale był przy niej Liam. Niebawem, kiedy zjawia się Liam, Coco wychodzi, dziękując mu za wszystko, co zrobił dla jej siostry. "Wiem, dlaczego przyszedłeś. Pocałunek. Rozumiem - nigdy się nie zdarzył", oznajmia Sally. Tłumaczy, że wpłynęły na nią okoliczności, w jakich się znaleźli i zapewnia, że o nic go nie obwinia. Jest mu niezmiernie wdzięczna za bronienie jej i próbę ratowania jej firmy. Liam przekonuje, że choć nie ma już ona budynku, wciąż pozostał jej talent. Sally zgadza się, lecz napomina o wyjeździe z miasta. Zapewnia, że nikt nie dowie się o ich pocałunku i jej wyznaniu miłości. Liam chce być jednak szczery wobec żony i uznaje, że powinna ona się o tym dowiedzieć. Zapewnia, że wytłumaczy jej, iż ich zbliżenie było wynikiem tragicznych okoliczności, w jakich się znajdowali. Sally jest jednak pewna, że Steffy tego nie zrozumie i namawia Liama, by milczał. On jednak przekonuje, że musi trzymać się wyznawanych wartości i być szczery z żoną. Sally przeprasza go za sprawienie mu problemów, ale raz jeszcze prosi, by nic nie mówił Steffy. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Coco Spectra Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5